1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base of an inductor, and particularly, relates to a base of a filter inductor that facilitates the installation of the filter inductor and maintains a certain distance from a coil and an iron core of the inductor.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The rapid development of modern science and technologies has resulted in the widespread use of electric appliances and various electronic communication apparatuses. Nowadays, such products are becoming smaller and multifunctional, adding more need for denser and sophisticated electronic elements. In order to obviate the electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the individual electronic elements and the consequent interference with the overall performance of the products, these products all have to be equipped with a filter inductor to filter out the high-frequency noises by means of the electromagnetic induction effect.
As previously described, the modern electronic and communication products are evolving towards miniaturized ones, and the perspective views of an existing filter inductor adopted in these products are depicted in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C respectively. FIG. 1A is a perspective view of the bottom portion of the filter inductor, and FIGS. 1B and 1C are perspective front views thereof at the same viewing angle. Particularly, FIG. 1C depicts the inductor with a coil wound thereon.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the inductor 1 is fixed onto a base 101 by inserting fixing pins 103 thereof into the base 101. Also, shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, when the coil 105 of the inductor 1 is led through the recesses 107, wound on the fixing pins 103 and then soldered thereon, a rugged surface is formed on the base 101 of the inductor 1. Consequently, if the fixing pins 103 on the bottom of the inductor 101 are inserted into the through-holes formed in a printed circuit board (PCB; not shown), the inductor will become unstable. For this reason, the four additional bosses 109 of a certain height have to be formed on the bottom surface to control the height of the base 101. However, although this method may prevent the instability of the inductor 1, the bosses 109 disposed on the four bottom edges of the base 101 inevitably increase the overall height of the inductor 1, thus increasing the size of the inductor 1.
On the other hand, the other side of the base 101 opposite the bottom surface thereof serves as the mounting surface 111 for the inductor 1, which is generally planar. Since the distance that is kept between the iron core 113 and the coil 105 of the inductor cannot be reduced, the overall height of the inductor 1 is further increased indirectly, which contradicts the tendency in this industry towards increasingly miniaturized products. Furthermore, the planar mounting surface 111 may also render the safety distance between the coil 105 and the bottom of the iron core 113 to be relatively short, which is disadvantageous for a normal operation.
Additionally, in the prior art, there are two baffles 115 that are further disposed between the iron core 113 and the coil 105. When the iron core 113 has a smaller size while the coil 105 has a bigger size, it would be difficult to assemble the iron core 113 and the coil 105 together due to the restriction imposed by the two baffles 115. In this case, the coil 105 would form a tight fit with the base 101, leading to a decreased efficiency of the inductor 1.
Furthermore, to meet the requirements of safety regulations, an adequate distance shall be kept between the coil 105 and the bottom of the iron core 113. Generally, a minimum distance of 1.6 mm is required therebetween. However, due to the baffles 115 disposed between the led out coil 105a and the iron core 113, the conventional inductor 1 fails to provide such an adequate distance and therefore is deficient in terms of safety performance.
To summarize, the bases of the conventional inductors have an excessively large volume, are unstably fixed and lack an inadequate safety distance between the coil and the iron core. Therefore, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a base of an inductor that allows it to be more stably fixed and to keep a satisfactory safety distance between the coil and the iron core.